Locuras en el palacio de Cristal
by cleo yagami
Summary: "Tokio de cristal, gobernado por el Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serena, quienes en esta ocacion tendran unas visitas ¿que pasara cuando sepan de quienes se tratan y que esto les traera risas, bromas, molestias, uno o dos misterios y nuevas amistades para la pequeña dama"
1. Chapter 1

**Por que el unico review anónimo me lo pido y estuvo de acuerdo una de mis senseis ya esta aquí, la historia que según dije escribiría, y por romper mi promesa xD quiero decir que junte una basta de ideas para forjarla y también pongamos lo como un final alternativo de "Aventura pequeña en Tokio"**

 **Y temo decirles que existe una gran gran gran posibilidad de que este one short sea el ultimo de esta larga historia, no es por que no quiera hacer una tercera historia, sino por que las ideas se me acaban y ha pasado casi de todo, pero bueno si esta sera a ultima historia, la haré épica y divertida, bueno con todo.**

 **Asi que aqui se las dejo recién salida del horno esta primera parte, ya que sera algo extenso, espero :p , bien para finalizar "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, de la serie Sailor Moon" con excenpcion de algunos que fueron creados para esta historia, disfrútenlo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Locuras en el Palacio de Cristal" 1 parte**

 **.**

 **.**

Una mañana, sera como las 6 de la mañana, y en una habitación de una casa del distrito 1, una niña de pelo rosado dormía profundamente, habían pasado como unas dos semanas desde que Lucilda se había marchado del país para irse a Perú, aunque había estado la mayor parte del tiempo divirtiéndose son Momo y con Hotaru, Rini extrañaba mucho a Lucilda, y no sabia si volvería a verla antes de que se fuera; durante su sueño escuchaba una voz muy conocida para ella

-Pequeña Dama, despierta- al momento Rini se despertó y vio a Sailor Plut

-Plut que pasa? son las 6 de la mañana- dice mientras se frota los ojos adormilada

-Si que eres igual a tu madre- comenta riéndose-Pero bueno, vine a avisarte que tus padres han vuelto al palacio de Cristal, y están buscándote- ella al momento e recibir ese aviso salto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse

-No puede ser, creí que iban a volver mas después- al momento mete todas sus cosas en su mochila -Por que no me avisaste desde ayer?- y voltea y ve que ya no de la habitación silenciosamente, se asoma al cuarto donde duermen Serena y Darien y ve que siguen dormidos, no quiere despertarlos por lo que baja rápidamente, sale d ela casa y aunque es un poco de noche, corre rápidamente hacia el parque

Ya llegando al lago del parque saca su llave, mientras pronuncia las palabras

-Guardián del tiempo, rompe aquella misteriosa puerta, yo te invoco oh dios poderoso tu eres el único que controla el tiempo, abre guardián del tiempo Chronos enséñame tu camino, protegerme con tu poder y enséñame tu sendero luminoso.- al momento se teletransporto y llego al punto cero del tiempo, por lo que corrió hasta llegar a la puerta del tiempo, ve que no esta Plut, por lo que entra a la puerta y llega a Tokio de Cristal, es tarde, por lo que camina por toda la ciudad, a pesar de que casi no cambio nada a como era en el pasado, le gustaba mucho,

Al fin llega hasta el palacio de cristal y va hacia el área de juegos, que a pesar de ser ya una niña grande, es su lugar favorito, se sienta en el sube y baja mientras sigue pensando en todas las locuras que vivió en el pasado, sobretodo con las que vivió con Lucilda, hasta que unas voces la hacen salir de sus pensamiento

-Pequeña Dama!- voltea y ve que son...

-Mama, Papa!- y corre a abrazarlos fuertemente -Que bueno que llegaron-

-Pequeña Dama ¿Donde estabas? estuvimos buscándote por todas partes- su papa la carga

-Lo siento papa, estaba recorriendo la ciudad aprovechando que no tenia nada que hacer hoy- y su mama dice

-Bueno hija, al menos ya te encontramos, ahora vamos a cenar si- al momento Rini es bajada por su padre

-Si- al momento los tres van adentro

.

.

Ya en menos de 20 minutos la familia esta cenando, siendo acompañados por lar guardianas de la ciudad, por Luna y Artemis, mientras conversan los reyes de su viaje acerca de algunas negociaciones que hicieron

-Asi que a pesar de que el presidente de España se negó, no hubo de otra-

-Me imagino que debe de ser por que han echo muchas cosas por el bien de cada pais en todo el mundo- comenta Rini mientras juega con su comida

-Pequeña Dama, sabes tanto a pesar de que nunca has ido con tus padres-

-Mercury no digas eso,es de mala educación- comenta Jupiter y todas empiezan a discutir, Rini sigue jugando con su comida, los reyes no saben que hacer para pararlas, hasta que un empleada llega al comedor y se dirige a la Reina

-Neo Reina Serena, con su permiso pero le tengo un aviso-

-¿Que sucede Yoko?- pregunta el Rey Endymion

-Sobre la invitación que les hizo a ya saben quienes... han aceptado- al momento todos voltean y dice Luna

-¿Quien ha aceptado que?- al momento...

-Bien Yoko, puedes retirarte, y si gustas avísale a todos en el palacio- al momento se retira y la Neo Reina Serena se dirige a todos -Si quieren saber siéntense los seis- al momento as guardianas y los gatos se acercan -Bueno, Endymion y yo tenemos que decirles algo-

-¿Que cosa?- preguntan todos y el Rey Endymion les responde

-Bueno, hemos invitado a unos investigadores de Historia Universal aquí al palacio, como han echo muchos descubrimiento y han sacado varios libros de eso, los invitamos para darles un gran reconocimiento y probablemente un lugar en la corte, asi que vendran mañana-

Todos están asombrados por la noticia, ya que tenían años que no tenian una visita así

-Es asombroso- comenta Mercury

-Pues que puedo decir, sera como un buen aporta miento a la comunidad del saber-

-Si que sabes ehh Venus- comenta Jupiter riéndose

-Bueno, tendremos mucho que preparar para que se sientan bien- comenta Luna y todos están de acuerdo, hasta Rini

.

.Esa noche, Rini esta escribiendo una carta para mandarla al pasado, con las excucsas de por que se fue y de la visita de mañana, ya que no esperaba eso,

-Espero que Lucilda la vea cuando vuelva, me pregunto si habrá sabido algo de mi, aunque nunca se entero de que soy hija de Serena y Darien en el futuro. pero bueno, al menos fue agradable conocerla, aunque... solo espero que no se olvide de mi- al momento termina la carta, sale de su habitación, sin que nadie la vea, llega hasta la puerta del tiempo, y lanza la carta. Corre de prisa de vuelta a su cuarto, pero...

-Pequeña Dama ¿Que haces?- se topa con el Rey Endymion

-Nada papa, solo caminando antes de dormir- ríe fingidamente

-Y tu luna pelota?-

-Este... no lo se, la he estado buscando, pero no se donde se metió- igual miente, ya que a Luna pelota se la regalo a Lucilda

-Esta bien, pero ya vete a dormir, mañana sera un dia importante-

-Si, buenas noches papa- al momento corre hacia su cuarto y se mete rápidamente mientras piensa

 _-"Estuvo cercas, espero reciban mi carta"-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al día siguiente, Rini esta siendo arreglada por lar guardianas para la vista, le han puesto un vestido de color rosa, con algunas piedras brillantes por toda la falda, y las mangas floreadas, ademas de peinarla con sus típicos chongos estilo conejo

-Listo, ya estas- comenta Venus terminando de ponerle un collar en forma de luna

-Me siento rara-

-No digas eso, te vez preciosa- Mars la adula

-Bueno Pequeña Dama, a ver date vuelta- y la niña hace caso a la petición de Mercury y lo hace

-Es perfecto, bueno Pequeña Dama, recuerda que debes sonreír ¿Si?- comenta Jupiter

-Si lo haré- agrega feliz

.

.

Ya estando abajo todos están arreglando el gran salón, al momento...

-Ya llegaron- avisa un guardia desde afuera

-Bien, vamos todos a sus lugares, que todo debe salir bien- ordena la Neo Reina Serena, y los trabajadores y algunos plebeyos que asistieron se ubican en todo el salón, las guardianas en los laterales de los tronos, Rini se sienta en el suyo junto con sus padres esperando a que entren ve que sus padres conversan en voz baja, hasta que oyen al guardia decir

-Altezas, quiero anunciar la llegada de los investigadores de Historia Universal, la familia Okubo- al momento se abre la puerta y se ve que una pareja discute

-Es que me sorprendió, creí que no se podía entrar y la puerta apareció de la nada-

-Tranquila amor, era de esperarse- al momento voltean y se ponen en una pose y entran de manera elegante mientras todos los ven, son un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, una mujer igual d ebcabello cafe largo y ojos verdes y traen a dos niños, y una orquesta de trompetas se hace sonar, llegan hasta los reyes, la música se detiene y Luna anuncia

-Presentando a sus altezas imperiales, el Rey Endymion, la Neo Reina Serena, soberanos de Tokio de Cristal, y la Pequeña Dama, princesa de Tokio de Cristal- y todos aplauden -Altezas, los investigadores..-

-Permita me- dice el hombre y se presenta inclinándose- Un placer estar ante ustedes altezas, soy Reisuke Okubo, investigador de Historia Universal, y ella es mi esposa, Lucilda de Okubo, igual investigadora- y la mujer se inclina

-Un honor estar ante ustedes-

-Lucilda?- pregunta la Neo Reina Serena algo sorprendida

-Si- y se dirige a los niños- Aranza, Dali, preséntense ante los monarcas- al momento la niña de cabello cafe corto a baja algo que tenia en sus manos y hace una reverencia mientras dice

-Hola un placer, mi nombre es Aranza Okubo, Hija primogénita de Reisuke y Lucilda, investigadores importantes, tengo 12 años, es un honor esta ante su presencia- y al momento el niño hace lo mismo

-Un placer, mi nombre es Dali Okubo, hijo segundo de Reisuke y Lucilda, y tengo 6 años, igual es un honor estar ante ustedes Rey y Reina- y los niños vuelven con su padre

-Bien hijos, ese es el primer paso para ser buenas personas educadas- los premia Reisuke, al momento el Rey Endymion reconoce el objeto que trae la niña

-Niña ¿De donde sacaste esa pelota?-

-¿Que ?- se confunde, Rini al notarla, se sorprende bastante

-Dime de donde la sacaste?- pregunta y la niña responde

-Esta pelota se la dieron a mi mama en su juventud una niña tierna según ella, y me la dio a mi hace tiempo- al momento la Neo Reina Serena comenta

-No eso no puede ser, esa es la pelota de mi hija- Rini se pone nerviosa, -¿Como llego a manos de tu...- al momento recuerda algo de hace muchos años

Flashback

 _-Pequeña Dama, esto es para ti, quiero que conserves mis dibujos, por que se te gustan- vi que le dio su libreta antes de irse a Perú mi prima_

 _-Que bien, es mas- saca a -Luna pelota -Toma Lucilda, quiero que te lleves a mi luna pelota, como un recuerdo de mi-_

 _-Pero...-_

 _-Nada, ya no la necesito, ya estoy grande para las pelotas-_

 _-Bueno la acepto- y la abrazo fuerte, mientras yo me_ _reía_

Fin del flasback

La Neo Reina Serena se ha quedado sorprendida, ya que al parecer descubrió algo que no se esperaba

-No, no puede ser- se levanta de su trono y va hacia donde esa la familia, y observa a la mujer y dice -Eres tu Lucilda?- La castaña esta sorprendida, todos en la sala se confunden, Rini espera que no averigüe que viajo al pasado recientemente

-Si ese es mi nombre ¿por que lo dice alteza?-

-Lucilda, soy yo, tu prima- al momento el Rey Endymion comprendió, que esa mujer se trataba de la prima de su esposa, por lo lo que dijo rápidamente

-Atención todos fuera excepto las guardianas, necesitamos hablar con esa familia a solas- al momento todos en la corte salieron en una ráfaga de viento cerrando la puerta y las guardianas exclaman igual sorpendidas

-No.. no puede ser!-

-En serio eres Lucilda?-

-Pero que? si ya dije que ese es mi nombre, pero no... no no no- exclama asombrada por lo que dijo la reina -No puedo ser familiar suyo-

-Trata de recordar cuando viniste a Tokio cuando tenias 18 años- le pide Mars y la mujer trata te recordar y dice..

-Bueno lo único que recuerdo es que vine a visitar a un familiar mio y sus amigas, pero eso paso hace tiempo, todavía conservo la ultima foto que me tome con ellas, era mi prima pero... cuando me fui de Tokio a Peru fue la ultima vez que la vi, y decidí no buscarlos mas por algo de su pasado que sabia: pasaron 5 años para que la buscara, fue después de esa catástrofe que paso, y cuando estaba decidida a buscar a mi prima supe que ella y su esposo habían muerto en un accidente- y empieza a llorar

Un accidente?! que habían muerto en un accidente?- comenta Rini asombrada, ya que al oir el relato de la mujer, le basto con saber que se trataba de esa adolescente que conoció hasta hace poco en el pasado -Pero a quien se le ocurrió decir eso de mis padres?- hasta que oyen a Artemis

-A luna y a mi, era por el propio bien de ella, tenia casi un año que tus padres empezaron a gobernar la Tierra, y por algo que les pasara dijimos eso en una carta, y a la vez provocarles una especia de amnesia por las guardianas -

Lucilda esta mas que impactada, no puede esperar otra sorpresa, al momento el niño dice

-Con el permiso pero... hace unos momentos algo me llamo la atención, la princesa se parece tanto a la niña de la foto de mama-

-Así es Dali, de una vez se los digo, yo soy la niña que conoció su madre hace mucho tiempo y yo le di esa pelota cuando se fue de Japón- responde Rini

-¿Que?!- todos se sorprenden, hasta los reyes, en eso Lucilda asombrada por esa noticia se desmaya de tantas emociones

-Mama!- los niños la auxilian -Mamita, mama!-

Las guardianas también la auxilian, Rini solamente los ve y mira un momento a sus padres, y sabe que dentro de poco recibirá castigo de ellos

.

.

.

.

Y aquí viene una parte menos preciada, luego de esas emociones, la familia Okubo esta en una de las habitaciones del palacio, ya vestidos con ropa normal, Lucilda esta caminando a todos lados

-Esto no puede estar pasando, no no puede-

-Tranquila mama, al menos alégrate de que tienes aun familia- dice Aranza tomándose un te helado de durazno

-Pero hija, entiende a cualquiera le sorprendería saber que eres familiar de los soberanos-

-Papa tiene razón hermana, al menos para mi estaría bien- comenta Dali saltando de alegría

-Si pero... también había oído la leyenda de la Pequeña Dama que viajo al pasado, de seguro eso concuerda de por que mama la conoció en su juventud-

-Si, no lo había pensado- dice sentándose y dice su hijo

-Bueno, por que no olvidamos eso y vamos a recorrer el lugar?-

-Dali tiene razón amor, tu querías conocer mas de este lugar- la mujer se levanta

-Esta bien, en lo que es la cena, eso espero- y la familia sale de la alcoba, mientras caminan por los corredores, los niños se separan de sus padres, y van a una de las salas de junta del palacio y comenta la niña

-Espero que con esto, no pase nada malo bastante es conque hace tiempo y todavía algunos desconfían que la Pequeña Dama sea hija de los reyes-

-Eso no lo sabremos- en eso oyen que alguien entra y se esconden en una de las gavetas grandes y ven que son ls reyes con su hija

-¿Como esta eso de que otra vez volviste a viajar al pasado?-

-Ya lo dije mama, quería conocer a tu prima, ya que nunca la habia visto

-Pero pudiste haberlo pedido, al menos eso- ve que su padre esta molesto

-Papa, pero eso no sera justo, acaban de decir Artemis y Luna lo que hicieron por su bien, que pasaría si entonces los buscaran y dirijan "mira Lucilda soy yo Serena, tenia tiempo que no te veía, ya tengo una hija" no así no funcionaria- los niños conversan

-Cielos, creo que nos metimos en campo de guerra- Dali trata de acomodarse

-Dali no te muevas, nos van a escuchar- pero ambos se mueven estar por caerse, hasta que...

-¿Que hacen aquí?- es la Neo Reina Serena quien abre la gaveta y en eso...

-Corre!- Aranza toma a su hermano y ambos salen corriendo de la sala, al momento toman un carrito y por el salto que dan para subirse se impulsan y salen volando

-Nos aplicaran el castigo al esta de metiches-

-En serio hermano?- al momento voltea Aranza hacia atrás, mientras Dali dice

-Hermana ¿los carritos tienen frenos?-

-No ¿Por que?-

-Por que vamos a chocar- al momento ve que están a punto de chocar con una empleada, por lo que inclinan el carrito y dan vuelta

-Estuvo cercas-

-Si hermana, casi y no la...- pero entran a la cocina y chocan con una mesa y salen volando hasta unos costales de harina y caen en ellos rompiéndolos y claro ensuciados de harina

-Esto si que fue algo tonto- dice Aranza tratando de limpiarse

-Si nomas y donde se...- pero ven que llegan sus padres y los reyes -Lo que faltaba-

-Aranza, Dali ¿Pero que hicieron?-

-Perdón mama, es que nos metimos en un lió-

-bueno eso díganselos a los reyes- al oír las palabras de su padre, los niños se dirigen a los reyes mientras dicen

-altezas lo sentimos mucho- y hacen una reverencia, el Rey Endymion solamente los ve por unos segundos y afirma sonriendo

-No hay por que decir eso, son unos dignos descendientes de los Tsukino-

-Endymion!- grita la Reina y todos se ríen ante su comentario

.

.

.

.

Luego de ese incidente, todos hasta las guardianas están cenando en el gran comedor, los reyes les comentaron que no castigarían a su hija por haber viajado de nuevo al pasado, ademas de que están conversando sobre lo que ha vivido Lucilda y Reisuke,

-Y claro tuvimos nuestro noviazgo durante los años que estuvimos en la Universidad, y el día de nuestra graduación frente a todos los que fueron y los maestros me propuso matrimonio y obvio acepte y que todos nos aplauden-

-Que bonito, en verdad amiga, nos hubiera gustado estar ahí- comenta Venus y Reisuke comenta

-Si, bueno les cuento, teníamos en mente hacerla lo mas pronto posible, pero... no se que paso, nos sometimos a un largo sueño, que según lo que investigamos duro 10 siglos, y cuando despertamos decidimos hacer investigación de que fue lo que paso y los cambios que hubo en nuestro planeta, y cuando terminamos, realizamos nuestra boda-y les muestra una foto de su boda donde están en el mismo salón donde se caso la prima de su esposa- fue algo hermosa; nos fuimos a vivir a Mexico para el escrito de nuestro libros de Historia, y el año en que tuvieron a su heredera, nosotros fuimos bendecidos con nuestra Aranza y seis años después con Dali, y claro vivimos bien nuestra época de oro, hasta que paso eso...-

-Eso?- preguntan todos y comenta Lucilda

-Si, el mayor atace a nuestro planeta,hace 6 años estábamos haciendo investigaciones para un nuevo libro, y en un momento, una explosión impacto, no se que paso, solo se que, casi morimos- restriega sus manos y se pone nerviosa

-Tranquila mama.- Aranza la calma -fue algo terrible según piensa, pero gracias a una fuente confiable, supimos que su hija nos salvo, y lo hicimos publico, y gracias a eso casi todos le han tenido respeto a la Pequeña Dama-

-Pues que decir- comenta Jupiter asombrada

-Si, hemos estado en muchas investigaciones de nuestros padres, no hay momento que nos dejen solos a Dali y a mi alteza-

-¿Como?- preguntan todos y Dali responde

-Si mama y papa siempre nos llevan de viaje, y es hermoso- y al momento sus padres abrazan a Aranza y a el

.

.

.

Ya de noche, los reyes caminan por el palacio mientras hablan

-Esto no me lo esperaba, que llegara a encontrarme con mi prima, eso no me lo esperaba-

-Bueno amor, que podemos hacer, y por lo que vi, los dos aman tanto a sus hijos por la manera en que los abrazaban- al momento pasan en la alcoba donde la familia Okubo duerme, abren la puerta y ven que están dormidos y en eso ven que algo en el buro les llama la atención, el Rey Endymion entra y ve que es una maleta pequeña, la abre y ve que es una cámara de vídeo

-¿Que es?-

-Una cámara amor, y se ve que es de hace años- la saca y al momento oyen una voz

-Se ve que encontraron algo interesante- voltean y ven que es Rini, se sorprende y sin querer prenden la cámara y se ve un video

 _-Dia 1 en Tokio de Cristal, el ambiente es cálido, mi niña esta recorriendo el lugar mientras Reiko carga a nuestro Dali, y bueno haremos lo posible por visitar a los monarcas de nuestro planeta, en otro momento algo para la bitácora-_

-Valla, eso es algo sorprendente- dice la Reina y los tres se van a una de las salas, para seguir viendo, oprimen el botón y dicen

 _-dia tres en Tokio, estamos en una de las jardineras del palacio al menos no hay nadie, esperando que salga el Rey o la Reina, esperamos tener...- se ven tomas de la jardinera_

 _-Lucilda mira-_

 _-La reina!-_

 _-Pequeña Dama ¿Donde estas?_

 _-Busca a su hija_

 _-Lucilda abajo!- la familia se agacha y se oye un estruendo y muchos gritos, se distorsiona la imagen y en unos segundos_

 _-Al parecer algo exploto, y ha quedado todo en ruinas, hasta la gente debe estar muerta, creo que tuvimos suerte de sobrevivir- muestra la cuidad árida y seca -Bueno buscemos un refugio, vamos Aranza, Reiko,- se corta el vídeo e inicia otro_

 _-Día cuatro, conseguimos refugiarnos en una de las bodegas del palacio, al menos tenemos comida y agua, y leche para Dali, esperamos establecernos bien y encontrar a algún sobreviviente-_

 _-Papa, tengo mucho miedo- al momento Lucilda toma la_ _cámara_

 _-No tengo mucho tiempo, antes de que nos golpeara esa explosión pude ver que nuestra Reina fue atacada directamente, temo que pudo haber muerto, y mas la princesa y el Rey, pero no estamos seguros, esperamos pronto salir a explorar el lugar y encontrar a algún sobreviviente- se corta el_ _vídeo_

 _-Dia 10, estuvimos explorando cuidadosamente la ciudad, al parecer ni mi esposa y yo encontramos a mas gente y ni una señal sobre lo que paso, ademas de esa torre de cristal oscuro que fue la causante de todo, esperamos pronto recorrer mas_

 _-dia 15, salimos del refugio y estamos explorando el palacio, todo esta callado que hasta da miedo,_

 _-Mama a donde vamos?-_

 _-no lo se, vean una puerta!- al momento la abren y se sorprenden -Pero si es...-_

 _-La soberana de Tokio de Cristal, la Neo Reina Serena- los tres se acercan y pregunta la niña_

 _-¿Esta muerta?'-_

 _-Eso no lo se, pero no creo, debe estar sometida en un profundo sueño-_

 _-Pero donde estará el Rey?-_

 _-No lo se Reiko, debo suponer que en otro lugar, pero bueno rezemos por el bien de esta ciudad, o al menos hasta que sea nuestro fin-_

 _-Descuida Lu- al momento la niña voltea_

 _-Mama vayámonos, estoy viendo fantasmas-_

 _-Si, esta bien, espero volvamos pronto-_

 _-Dia 20, estamos en nuestro refugio, la comida se acaba, y de lo poco que conseguimos no alcanzara, solo un milagro nos sacara de eso- en eso oyen un estruendo y lo toman -miren!-_

 _-Es un dragón mama ¿De donde salio?-_

 _-No lo se pero vean-Toma un angulo mas cercano -Al parecer las guardianas quieren derrotarlo-_

 _-Pero mira, también esta Sailor Moon Lucilda-_

 _-Eso no puede ser- y se dirige a la cámara -Esto no lo esperábamos, pero para mala suerte la pila se acaba, asiq eu asi lo dejaremos, esperemos grabar mas- y se apaga e inicia otro_

 _._

 _-dia 24, conseguí pilas gracias a un juguete de Aranza, para que sepan el dragón fue derrotado y no hemos tenido noticias de mas, excepto que una luz oscura se abrió paso hacia otra dimensión, asi que este es nuestro fin.. y ,.io...que...- se corta y al momento se vuelve clara la imagen_

 _-Pude arreglarlo, al parecer miren- la imagen muestra la luz negra- este sera el fin, tenemos que rezar- y deja la cámara en el suelo y abraza a Aranza y al bebe_

 _-Tranquilas estaremos bien, por favor, salvenos- suenan muy desesperados y en eso ven..._

 _-Miren!- la niña grita y Lucilda toma la cámara y ven que una luz rosa, ta hacia la torre de cristal oscuro y esta se destruye_

 _-Se esfumo- comenta Reiko y ven que la ciudad vuelve a a normalidad poco a poco, adema de la luz del sol se asoma de nuevo -Al parecer esto ha terminado- y se abraza la familia_

 _._

 _Ultima toma, al parecer salimos sobreviviendo, no se si en algún momento daremos a conocer este material, pero a un así investigaremos a fondo para registrarlo, asi que nos veremos, y en algún momento compartirlo con alguien que si nos crea, hasta pronto-_

y se apaga la maquina, la familia Real esta asombrada y dice la reina

-Valla, no creí que alguien sobreviviera a esa catástrofe que ocasiono Black Moon-

-Pero de no ser por estar dentro de la barrera, no hubieran sobrevivido-

-Creo que esa es la razón de `por que no han comentado al respecto de eso- finaliza Rini

-Espero pronto nos comenten eso- y los tres afirman

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí termina la primera parte, espero pronto subirla segunda parte, si les gusto dejen reviews para saber su opinión, nos vemos :D**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ya vovli para dejarles la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia, aunque no tuve cabeza para eso debidp a que he tenido mucho trabajo :p pero bueno, en este se vienen mas locuras que en el anterior, asi que disfrutenlo, ademas de que tengo que corregir algunos pequeños errores, pero mientras aqui se los dejo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Locuras en el Palacio de Cristal" 2 parte**

 **.**

 **.**

Al dia siguiente, la familia Okubo se encontraba en la cocina del palacio, ya que habian decidido hacerle el desayuno a la familia real, y aprovecharon que era aun temprano para darles la sorpresa; mientras Reisuke y Lucilda revisaban las alacenas, los niños jugaban

-No se como le hacen para conseguir todo esto para la cocina-

-Bueno amor, es obvio deben de tener de todo para cualquier cosa- responde la mujer -¿Tu que opinas Yoko?- y la empleada contesta tímida

-Bueno señora Okubo, siempre surtimos cada que se puede, y al parecer tendré que comprar mas harina, por sus hijos, al menos el rey la reina no..- pero no sigue, ya que suena el celular de Lucilda y contesta

-Hola... ohh Gloria eres tu... si estamos bien... si espera- aparta el teléfono y pone el altavoz- ya habla-

-Que bueno,-dice una voz de mujer al otro lado de la linea- comento para que escuche el señor Okubo, que llego tremendo escándalo hasta México por su visita, pero para que no tengan dudas, ?tienen un televisor cercas?-

-Si, aqui hay uno- responde la empleada

-Bueno enciéndanlo- y Dali lo enciende y al momento aparece un reportaje y este dice

-Como saben, con esta visita que tuvo los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal, se revelo algo que ni la misma Reina se lo creyo y menos su esposo, ya que con tan solo los pocos plebeyos que estaban ahi, escucharon el momento en que la Reina menciono que la investigadora Okubo resulto ser familiar de ella-

-Esto no me gusta nada- responde Lucilda y siguen oyendo mientras siguen preparando el desayuno

-Han habido algunos disturbios de sobre si es cierto y sobre que puede ser falso, aun si la Reina dijo ser cierto, y debido al caos que se desato ayer y para terminar con esto, hasta hace unos momento, el Rey Endymion se dirijo a todo el reino de este modo- y en eso aparece un vídeo tomado de una de las salas del palacio - Querido pueblo de Tokio de Cristal, debido a que se ha desatado este caos por algo que descubrimos mi esposa y yo, decidimos aclarar todo esta noche, en la fiesta en honor a la familia Okubo,-

Reisuke apaga la televisión y dice -Bueno, a ver sera de esta noche-

-Eso si, bueno mientras preparemos el desayuno, Aranza, ya sabes que hacer-

-Si mama- y bota a luna pelota mientras dice -luna pelota, transformare- y esta se transforma en una gran charola y escuhan decir

-Eso nunca se me ocurrió- voltean y ven que es Rini

-Buenos dias Pequeña Dama- la familia hace una reverencia

-Pueden decirme Rini, y no tienen que hacer eso y me gustaria ayudarles- se rie mientras entra a la cocina

-Esta bien, si gustas puedes ayudarme a cortar este pan Rini, ¿si?- le propone Lucilda

-Si- y al momento ayuda a corta el pan

-No pensé que volvería verte de nuevo Rini, a pesar de que no recuerdo mucho, al momento que te vi supe que te había visto en alguna parte-

-Lo se yo menos, parece que fue ayer cuando ivamos a comer helado las dos, claro que sin tu prima- La mujer se queda pensativa

-Sabes, nunca hubo momento en el que no olvidara a Serena, a pesar de saber esa falsa noticia de que ella y mi amigo murieron sabia que no era cierto y que en algún momento los volvería a ver, pero esto... que fueran a ser los soberanos de este mundo que han protegido y llevado a una gran prosperidad, y que tuvieran una niña, o su heredera, como quieras llamarlo- Lo que Lucilda no sabe es que los reyes que no tenían ni tres minutos de casi entrar a la cocina, están escuchando; en eso Aranza le pregunta

-Oye Rini ¿Es cierto que has viajado al pasado?-

-Si Aranza, mas por entrenamiento como sailor scout, y la ultima como se enteraron por conocer a tu mama-

-Si, bueno antes que nada... Luna Pelota!- y esta vuelve a como era antes y va a donde esta Aranza -Te devuelvo a Luna Pelota, te pertenece- trata de dársela, pero Rin la rechaza

-No hace falta, yo se la di a tu mama y si ella te la dio a ti, ahora es tuya-

-Pero que diran tus padres?- en eso escuchan...

-Esta bien- todos voltean hacia la puerta y ven que son el Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serena- fui testigo de cuando mi hija se la dio a tu mama, asi que es tuya mi niña- Aranza sonriendo va hacia donde están y hace una reverencia inclinandose mientras dice

-Gracias alteza- el Rey la levanta

-No es nada- y los reyes la abraza, Dali va a donde esta su hermana y también lo abrazan, en eso la Reina afirma

-Veo que están preparando el desayuno-

-Si alteza, queríamos darles la sorpresa y por suerte Yoko nos esta ayudando, solo que no esperábamos que se levantaran tan temprano- cometa Lucilda mientras termina de poner pan en una canasta-Bueno niños, ayuden a llevar todo al comedor-

-Si mama- al momento los niños tomaron el pan y el jugo, Yoko y los esposos Okubo llevan lo demás hasta el comedor y poner la mesa, al momento llegan las guardianas y saludan las cuatro

-Buenos días!-

-Buen día guardianas, llegan a tiempo para desayunar- las saluda Lucilda

-Que bien!- grita Venus de emoción y todos se rien mientras se sientan en el comedor

-No has cambiado en nada- Lucilda sirve el desayuno. Tiene en la mente lo que escucho en las noticias hace un momento, pero no piensa decir nada ya que sabe que el Rey y la Reina se lo comentaran en un momento, ademas de sobre ¿Que sera lo que le dirán a los que asistirán? si es cierto, aunque muchos no crean o que no por su propio bien.

Mientras que la Reina aun tiene en su mente sobre los vídeos que vio anoche con su esposo e hija, y que a lo mejor podría hacerles preguntas sobre eso y que a lo mejor lo harían publico mas adelante, al momento Rini que se sentó a lado de la familia Okubo rompe el silencio

-Valla Lu, eso sabe delicioso- al momento come un cupcake de chocolate

-Gracias pequeña, no se cocinar algo tan elegante como lo que hacen aquí, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo-

-En ese caso te felicito Lucilda- comenta Jupiter, Rini le pregunta

-Este Lu. se que hace tiempo me contaste muchas cosas de ti, pero, ¿No tendrás alguna otra que me cuentes?- la mujer al oír lo que le pide la niña de pelo rosa, sonríe y dice

-Bueno, si hay una, y se la he contado a mis hijos, escucha- y todos le ponen atención a la mujer castaña- Cuando tenia tu edad, mis padres me confesaron que aquel amigo mio que era mi compañero de juegos desde bebe, bueno en resumen tu padre, tenían planeado comprometerme con el cuando terminara mis estudios de preparatoria, pero después de lo de ya sabes que- le guiña un ojo y Rini comprende- decidieron que ya no seria asi-

-Valga me el cielo-

-Si Mars, y al momento que lo volví a encontrar cuando visite Tokio a los 18 le avise a mis papas que la buena era que lo encontré después de años y la mala es que estaba comprometido y para suerte con mi prima, y que bueno que fue así- termine y dice Mercury

-Osea que tus padres tenían planeado comprometerte con el Rey?-

-Si y aunque hubiera sido así hace años, el no hubiera aceptado por nada-

-¿Y por que no mama?-

-Por que de por si ellos dos están unidos desde siempre- y toma su cafe mientras todos la quedan mirando asombrada

.

.

.

.

luego de eso la familia se encontraba paseando por los jardines del palacio, reflexionando sobre la noticia que vieron en la televisión en la mañana

-No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasara esta noche, mas por los disturbios - Lucilda esta nerviosa

-Tranquila amor, estoy segura de que saldrá bien-

-Si mama, mi papa tiene razón, mientras disfrutemos de nuestra estadía aquí- comenta Aranza dándole la mano a su mama

-Bueno, que mas puede pasar- sonríe la mujer y al momento que siguen su caminata...

-Sabia que estarían aquí después del desayuno- voltean y ven que son los reyes

-Altezas- hacen reverencia la familia Okubo

-No tienen que hacer eso, por favor-agrega el Rey Endymion

-Lo se, pero es por ser amables con ustedes-

-Bueno, niños ¿Por que no van a jugar con la Pequeña Dama? queremos comentarles algo a sus padres?- al oir Aranza lo que les pide la Neo Reina Serena, sabe de lo que platicaran con sus padres

-Claro alteza, sera un placer- al momento toma de la mano a su hermano, y se van a otro lugar de los jardines. Esperan encontrar a Rini

-Me imagino que los reyes hablaran con mama y papa de la fiesta de esta noche-

-Eso obvio Dali- al momento vieron a Rini en el patio de juego y esta al verlos...

-Aranza, Dali, vengan!- los hermanos van hacia el patio de juegos

-Que bueno que te encontramos, queríamos pasar un rato contigo- comenta el niño

-Y me imagino la razón de por que- comenta Rini mientras los tres se suben a los columpios

-Si, al parecer tus padres quieren hablar con los míos de algo importante- Rini pensándolo decide comentarles..

-Bueno les diré antes de que vean que a los dos les de un espanto; resulta que descubrimos un material exclusivo de tus padres de su cámara de vídeo y por si no te acuerdas, fue de su experiencia al sobrevivir a la catástrofe de hace 6 años-

-Que!- exclama asombrada la niña

Y mientras tanto, en una sala de juntas del palacio, los reyes les habían platicado del material que vieron anoche y la pareja al igual que su hija habían tomado una expresion enorme

-No, no puede ser!- agrega Lucilda

-Si, se que fue algo descortés pero fue bueno que supiéramos eso y de esa manera-

-Bueno Rey, teniamos pensado darlo a conconer en algun momento esta experiencia, pero teniamos miedo de que nadie nos creería- agrega Reisuke

-Bueno ya que vimos todo eso, lo daremos a conocer a todos esta noche, en la fiesta que haremos en honor a su visita, donde como lo prometimos les daremos un recocnociemiento especial y claro un lugar especial en la corte- finaliza la Neo Reina Serena sonriendole, la pareja aun con dudas responden

-Esta bien, creo que no perdemos nada- y al momento...

-Bueno ya pasado eso, me gustaría saber algunas cosas, ahora que te vuelto a ver Lucilda, dime ¿Que ha sido de tus padres?- ella riéndose al oír lo que le pregunta la Reina dice

-Pues, como veraz, aun trabajando, pero ya pronto piensan retirarse, los visitamos muy seguido y siempre consienten a mis hijos-

-Y de mis padres?-

-En Corea del Norte, el tío se metió a trabajar a otro periódico y ahora es el gerente de ese mismo, y mi tia dedicada a la casa aun, aunque le dije que no debería-

-Y de mi hermano? desde que se fue de la casa a los 18 ya no supe nada-

-Sammy después de ganar mucho dinero al fabrica muchos juegos de computadora, se compro una casa rodante y ahora esta viajando por todo el mundo, y lo ultimo que supe fue que se caso-

-Bueno, al menos estan bien y eso es lo importante-

-Si altezas- finaliza Reisuke mientras abraza a su esposa

.

Las niñas seguían mesiendose en los columpios mientras platicaban aun y Dali en la resbaladilla

-Y bueno, después de haberme metido en esa pelea por que te insultaron de donde soy, les prometí que algún día te conocería y haría desmentir todo eso que dicen los niños de mi barrio sobre que no eres hija de los soberanos ¿Te parece?-

-Gracias Aranza, en verdad- ambas se bajan

-Bueno, en lo que tus padres terminan de hablar, hagamos algo divertido-

-¿que cosa Aranza?- pregunta Rini y en ese momento

-Luna Pelote ven!- grita y al momento luna pelota llega a donde están, Aranza la toma, la bota dos veces y esta se transforma en dos pistolas de agua, las toma y le da una a Rini -Guerra de agua ¿aceptas?-

-Esta bien- al momento comenzaron a mojarse entre si, entre risas, ocultándose entre los juegos

-Hermana, no dejes que te ganen-

-No Dali, no dejare- ella comenta tratando de seguir mojando a Rini y al momento los padres de ambas llegan a donde están

-Pero que hacen?- pregunta el Rey Endymion

-Divirtiéndonos alteza, y mojándonos también- al momento las pistolas se juntan y vuelven a ser la luna pelota

-Pero deben secarse bien, ya despues de eso podran seguir jugando- comenta Lucilda

-Esta bien mama, vamos Rini- Aranza se va con Rini y Dali al palacio para cambiarse de ropa

-Rini, si en algún momento tienes oportunidad, nos gustaría que fueran a nuestra casa, ¿Te parece?-

-Claro Aranza, sera un placer- ambas se ríen

.

.

.

Unas horas despues, la pareja Okubo se encontraba en la biblioteca del palacio de cristal, ya que necesitaban distraerse con algo en lo que era la hora de la fiesta

-Valla su biblioteca es enorme, tienen tantos libros con muchos temas de todo el mundo- comenta Reisuke asombrado

-Gracias, me imagino que ustedes han visitado muchas bibliotecas en todo el mundo-

-No tanto así Reina, digamos que hemos puesto muchos libros en disposición en las mejores bibliotecas, aunque con esto de la tecnología de hoy en día, ya no se usan tanto, pero al menos hay gente que prefiere buscar mas de la Historia en las bibliotecas- finaliza Lucilda, al momento en que llega una empleada a la biblioteca

-Disculpen pero... los niños Okubo al parecer los llaman-

-Creo que yo iré- Lucilda sale de la biblioteca directo al baño, ya que decidieron seguir su guerra de agua con Rini en otro jardín, y como esta vez habían arruinado un poco la jardinera, habían sido regañados y los mandaron a bañarse ahora si, pero con la vigilancia de algunos empleados.

Ya llegando, ve que Aranza y Dali hacen guerra con el agua de la bañera

-Y ahora que hacen?- pregunta Lucilda, al ver que tiraron mucha espuma

-Es que nos gusto tanto, que no queremos salir, ya hasta hicimos una guerra Aranza y yo- la mujer antes de que dijera algo para regañarlos, llega la Neo Reina Serena al cuarto de baño

-Si niños, pero ya deben salir por que deben preparase para la fiesta, así que obedezcan-

-De acuerdo alteza- los dos responden

-Tan pronto?-,

-Si Lucilda, como sera algo largo, comenzara en dos horas- ella sonrie mientras sale del lugar, Lucilda saca a Dali de la bañera mientras lo tapa con una toalla

-Ya no se metan en problemas si mis niños-

-Pero la estamos pasando bien- alega Aranza mientras sale de la bañera mientras su mama la cubre igual con una toalla

-Aun asi ¿Quieren que los regañen los reyes?-

-No mama- vuelven a responder ambos

-Bueno, ahora vallan a cambiarse al cuarto, y no se distraigan, yo tomare mi baño de una vez, asi que no tarden en vestirse, su padre esta hablando con el Rey, así que no lo interrumpan

-Si mama- y los dos salen del cuarto de baño

.

.

.

.

luego de un rato, Lucilda esta vistiendo a Dali con un bonito traje de gala negro, mientras Aranza sale del vestidor con un vestido de charmuse de seda sin mangas, largo de color violeta y peinada de un chongo estilo coreano; al momento Reisuke iva entrando al cuarto igual vestido con un traje de gala negro

-Amor, parece ser que vendra mucha gente, pero espero que no te pongas... Valgame dios!- exclama al ver como esta vestida su esposa y sus hijos

-Te gusta como me veo?- le pregunta algo penosa, ya que se ha puesto un vestido de seda color blanco, con flores bordadas en el pecho fino hasta su cintura y de ahi, se pleagaba una falda circular hasta sus pies, con pedras brillantes por toda la falda y se ha recogido su cabello en un chongo igual al de su hija

-Pero claro, vas a causar esplendor en la fiesta- al momento la toma de la mano y le da una vuelta

-La Reina me lo presto, segun quiere que me vea bien, aun si la supero- toda su familia se rie ante ese comentario, hasta que una empleada llega a la alcoba y los interrumpe

-Disculpen, pero la reina quiere que ya bajen al salon principal, por favor-

-Si en seguida- al momento se dirije Reisuke a los niños- Bueno, vamos y recuerden, tenemos que se muy educados, Dali no hagas travesuras y Aranza si te invitan a bailar aceptas ¿Entendido?

-Si!- repsonden y los cuatro salen de la alcoba

.

.

Ya abajo en la fiesta, ven que hay mucha gente, algunos bailando, otros conversando y algunos hasta comiendo de la mesa de bocadillos

-Espero causemos buena impresion- comenta Aranza algo nerviosa, antes de bajar ella convirtio a Luna pelota en un bolso por cualquier cosa

-Descuida hija, veremos que si- la anima su padre hasta que oyen que -Luna anuncia...

-Sus majestades, el Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serena, soberanos de Tokio de Cristal, la Pequeña Dama, `princesa de Tokio de Cristal,- todos aplauden, hasta la familia cuando bajan por una de las escaleras del salón y al momento Artemis anuncia

-Los invitados de honor, la familia Okubo- en eso Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus, los llevan a donde esta la familia real

-No es necesario- dice Lucilda apenada y cuando están junto a ellos todos aplauden

-Hola de nuevo- le habla la Reina a Lucilda

-Hola alteza-

-Se ve encantadora-

-Gracias y usted se ve muy hermosa- ambas se ríen al momento que Aranza le dice a las guardianas asombrada

-Hoy no llevan sus uniformes de siempre, pero aun así se ven encantadoras vestidas elegantemente-

-Gracias Aranza, es que como hoy es un dia importante, nos dejaron usar algo apropiado- le agradece Mercury

-Bueno ademas de pasarla bien- dice Venus feliz y todos se ríen y en eso anuncia el Rey

-De acuerdo, doy por iniciado este baile en honor de nuestras visitas, asi que diviértanse- en eso la orquesta empieza a tocas un vals, el cual es "Vals emperador" en eso Reisuke dice a la Reina

-Me permite?- le ofrece su mano

-Esta bien- ella acepta y van a la pista, Lucilda solo se rie, en eso...

-¿Me concede esta pieza dama?- el Rey le da su mano

-Claro, hijos recuerden lo que les dijo su padre- al momento se va a bailar con el Rey Endymion, siguiendo el compás de la música,

-Sabe, hace años que no bailaba con otra mujer que no fuera mi esposa-

-Déjeme adivinar, de seguro desde tu boda- ambos se ríen mientras dan una vuelta

-Pues adivino, y sabe, había olvidado que mi mejor amiga sabe baila muy bien, debió ser eso lo que hizo cautivar a su ahora esposo-

-No, mas bien fueron mis habilidades de saber mucho de historia- ambos vuelven a reír

En otro lado de la pista, un hombre bien vestido y la Neo Reina Serena conversaban

-Sabe, usted debe sentirse afortunado al tener una hermosa esposa y unos niños encantadores-

-Que le digo alteza, soy feliz teniendo a Lu y mis niños, y bueno usted no es lo contrario- al momento la inclina hacia atrás -Dire que es la mujer mas afortunada, al ser Reina, tener un esposo amoroso y una encantadora niña, que estoy seguro llegara muy lejos al ser soberana-

-Gracias Reisuke- siguen bailando. Mientras que cercas de la pista, Aranza, Rini y Dali bailaban los tres juntos tomados de las manos

-A pesar de ser algo elegante esta fiesta me estoy divirtiendo-

-Así pasa Aranza,gracias por estar conmigo a ambos-

-Ya somos amigos- finaliza Dali al momento que la música termina y todos aplauden, al omento que inicia otro vals en eso dos muchachos gemelos de 13 años se acercaron a donde estaban las niñas

-Les gustaría bailar con nosotras?-

-Claro!- dicen ambas emocionadas, Aranza le deja su bolsa a Dali y van a la pista,

A pesar de que Rini esta confiada al bailar bien, Aranza esta nerviosa, ya que no dejaba ver si se movía bien, en eso ve a Rini que le muestra su pulgar arriba se confía y sigue bailando y bien, los pares de ambas las ven, Lucilda y Resiuke están felices de ver que su hija baila a la perfección

-Eres buena señorita-

-Gracias- sonrió,

En eso Dali que jugaba con la bolsa de su hermana, en un momento por tirarla sin querer, se convirtio en luna pelota y comenzó a soltar polvo rosa cercas, y al toser se fue para atrás chocando con una empleada que iba trayendo bandejas de comida y estas cayeron al suelo la orquesta dejo de tocar para ver el suceso

-Dali que hiciste- Lucilda va a donde cayo su hijo pero se resbala con aderezo de la comida que quedo en el suelo y debido a eso se resbalo en dirección hacia el otro lado del salón, en eso Venus hace una señal de que sigan tocando y en eso empiezan a tocar la canción, la del "Can Can" y los invitados comienzan a reírse

-Mama!- trata de detenerla Aranza pero en eso como Luna pelota se descontrola tropieza con ella y da con la mesa de comida y al caer sobre ella, arroja algunos platos y estos dan hacia el maestro de la orquesta, Reisuke y el Rey, Mars pone cara apenada al igual que Luna

-Papa!- Rini va ayudarlas pero en eso igual se tropieza con luna pelota y choca con un empleado que lleva una parrilla encendida y esta se cae dando al vestido de Lucilda y esta al oler el humo ve que..

-Me quemo!- y corre por todo el salon espantada Aranza lleva una jarra de agua, pero no la alcanza, y en una de esas sin querer mojo a la Reina, todos estan botados de Risa,

-Me estoy quemando!- grita desesperada, hasta que...

-Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!- Lanza su técnica Mercury hacia la mujer y se apaga el fuego, al igual la música

-Esto salio mal- dice Aranza tratando de limpiarse al igual Dali y en eso llega su madre

.Ahora si, esto nos hará ver mal- comenta super apenada, en eso el Rey, que esta ensuciado de comida llega a donde estan y Reisuke dice

-Lo sentimos, no queríamos que esto saliera asi, por favor perdonemos, hemos arruinado la fiesta- hacen una reverencia la familia, en eso la Reina llega y les dice

-Descuiden, eso fue divertido, no había visto algo así desde la universidad- en eso voltea a los invitados y dice seria -Nadie se atreva a insultarlos, sino recibirán un castigo- todos asienten y hacen reverencia y la familia se rie bajito

.

Ya pasado aquel incidente de risas y de mas, todos están reunidos en el salón del trono, para darles los reconocimientos a la familia por los soberanos, al momento escuchan las palabras de la Neo Reina Serena

\- Primero que nada, acerca de lo que se rumoreo ayer en la tarde quiero decirles que es totalmente cierto, la señora Lucilda es mi prima de sangre, y para que no haya dudas mandamos a hacer una prueba de ADN por los que piensen que no es así, lo daremos a conocer en tres dias-

-A ver si con eso ya no creamos problemas- en eso oyen al Rey Endymion

-Ya fuera de eso, primero, mi hija les entregara estos reconocimientos especiales- Rini va con la familia y les da unos pergaminos a cada uno, y todos en la sala aplauden y la Reina dice..

-Lucilda Reisuke asercense- la pareja se acerca a los reyes y al momento ellos dos sacan sus cetros, la pareja Okubo de arrodilla y son tocados por los cetros mientras los reyes pronuncian estas palabras- los nombramos primer caballero Okubo y Dama Okubo, del palacio de cristal y de Tokio de Cristal, desde ahora hasta siempre-

Todos en la sala aplauden fuerte, la pareja se levanta y los reyes los abrazan fuertemente

-Gracias- dice Lucilda, en eso sus hijos van a abrazarla y ella los recibe, al igual Rini,

En eso la pareja Okubo la abrazan también, mientras los reyes hacen lo mismo con Aranza y Dali, y todos en la sala se conmueven

Al dia siguiente, el Rey Endymion entra a la alcoba de su hija, la cual esta con su mama y les dice

-Serena Rini, dense prisa, que ya se van a ir-

-Si ya vamos, vamos hija, tenemos que despedir a la familia- dice la reina emocionada y los tres bajan a la entrada principal, donde la familia Okubo se despide de las guardianas

-Te vamos a extrañar Lucilda-

-igual yo Mercury-

-Espero pronto vengan a visitarnos-

-Asi sera Mars- comenta Reisuke

-Estoy segura de que seras una gran dama como tu mama-

-Asi sera jupiter- agrega Aranza

-No vuelvas a hacer travesuras-

-Lo prometo Venus- Finaliza Dali, en eso ven que los reyes llegan y dice Luna

-alteza, es hora de que se despida- la Reina se acerca a la familia, se queda viendo a Lucilda y esta suelta unas lagrimas

-Alteza!- y la abraza soltando lagrimas

-Cuídate Lu- la Neo Reina Serena llora de emoción

-Gracias por todo... prima- ella sonríe y se separan y voltea a ver al Rey Endymion -Amigo. cuídate mucho- y lo abraza

-Te echare de menos- se separan y se dirige a Rini

-Peque, se buena, y descuida, se que seras una gran soberana de este mundo- la abraza

-Gracias... tía- y se separan, Aranza y Dali la abrazan

-Cuídate Rini-

-Espero verte algún dia-

-Igualmente a ambos- en eso escucha a su padre

-Vamos niños, ya es hora- en eso se separan de Rini, y salen a afuera donde un coche los espera, se suben y dicen

-Si algún día viajan a México, los esperaremos allá-

-Lo prometemos!- en eso se enciende el coche y se pone en marcha, y todos se despiden gritándoles

-Adiós!- todos gritan mientras la Neo Reina Serena piensa sonriendo

 _-"Muchas gracias, Lucilda"__

 ** _"FIN"_**

* * *

 **Bueno compañeros, hasta aqui termina esta mini historia que espere haya sido de su agrado, quiero dar un agradecimiento a esos reviews que me dejaron, y bueno por el momento me despido, desde la hermosa ciudad de mexico**

 **.**

 **Atte; Cleo**

 **.**

 **Psdata; no se pierdan pronto mi siguiente aventura "un escenario para el destino"**


End file.
